The Occupation Recalibration
"The Occupation Recalibration" is the thirteenth episode of the seventh season of the The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air January 9, 2014. Summary Penny makes a major change in her career and Amy gets stuck with a date from a geology professor. Extended Plot Walking up the stairs, Sheldon tells Leonard how his relationship with Penny is bothering him. Leonard stops off at Penny's apartment. She tells Leonard that he did the right thing not accepting her drunken proposal and that to work on her dream for becoming an actress she quits the Cheesecake Factory. Leonard is a little nervous about her quitting her job. Another day, Sheldon is begging Leonard to take him to work since he is again on a forced vacation and he follows Leonard down the stairs like a puppy. Leonard tells him to "sit". Penny finds him still sitting on the steps so she takes him with her while she looks for a job. Leonard tells Penny that he supports her, but his facade fails when she mentions that she is at The Cheesecake Factory to return her uniform and he thinks she is getting her job back. Later Leonard gets home and finds Penny and Sheldon doing yoga together. He hand Sheldon had discussed the three of them living together forever. Wonder how Amy would feel about that? Sheldon wants to know when they are getting married since he feels he is as much in this relationship. Finally Leonard tells Penny that she should follow her dream and that he doesn't have the courage to quit his job to do that. At Caltech, a socially awkward geologist named Bert likes Amy and has been giving her a rock every day. He asks her to go to a geology function which she accepts and then has to convince him that its not a date ("Too late!" Bert says from down the hall). Howard and Raj try to help her out by trying to convince Bert that she is a lesbian. Finally Bert is on the way to the geology function with Raj and Howard as reluctant passengers. Bernadette visits the comic book store to replace a comic of Howard's that she destroyed. Stuart tries getting her a copy quickly and finds one at a rival comic book store. He takes her there to purchase it and they find it to be a much more successful store. They even have lattes and cappuccinos for you while you wait for your service. The owner gives them both a hard time and drives them away. Later Bernadette comes back, yells at him and still purchases the comic. Notes *'Title Reference:' To be entered. *Taping date: December 17, 2013 *Chuck Lorre's vanity card. TBD *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). * Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. * The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx January 2014. * This episode aired in Canada on with million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. In England, this episode aired on with million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Penny finally quits The Cheesecake Factory to concentrate on her acting. *Amy finds another socially awkard academic that has taken a shine to her. Quotes :Bert: What do a geologist and Bon Jovi have in common? :Howard: They both rock. Gallery Work6.jpg|Sheldon and monkey both like your pictures!! {Photo stub}. References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/4037-season-7-taping-reports/ Taping Report by dana1010 Category:Stubs Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 7 Category:TBA Category:Leonard-Penny Together